


Cold Feet And Warm Bodies

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4A] Cold Feet And Warm Bodies[GFE][Early Rainy Morning Cuddles][Sleepy Rambling][Soft Spoken] [Whispers] [Sweet Nothings & Sweet Kisses][Adoration and Appreciation][Cozy Rustling Sheets][Keep Me Warm][L-bombs]Premise: You’re both awake in the early morning of a rainy December weekend. At 4AM to be exact. Neither of you can really go back to sleep. So, you just talk about sweet everything and nothings.
Kudos: 5





	Cold Feet And Warm Bodies

Please let me know if you've filled the script by crediting me appropriately by tagging me in the post/comment.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

[F4A] Cold Feet And Warm Bodies[GFE][Early Rainy Morning Cuddles][Sleepy Rambling][Soft Spoken] [Whispers] [Sweet Nothings & Sweet Kisses][Adoration and Appreciation][Cozy Rustling Sheets][Keep Me Warm][L-bombs]

Premise: You’re both awake in the early morning of a rainy December weekend. At 4AM to be exact. Neither of you can really go back to sleep. So, you just talk about sweet everything and nothings. 

(SFX) - All Optional -  
*Tones and emotions*  
[action and descriptions]  
**text** for emphasis

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance~

Writer’s note: For the most part, lines are delivered in a sleepy and/or a soft spoken voice and gives the scenario a very loving, relaxed, light, and casual vibe. Directions are only there as a suggestion. 

\--- BEGIN SCRIPT ---

(SFX: Fade in ambient rain and thunder)

(SFX: About half a minute of rustling sheets from them carefully turning and tossing in bed)

[Pause]

*Sleepy and soft* Babe?

[Pause]

[Whisper] Baby? Are you awake?

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Soft laugh. Whisper] Hi…[Kiss]

[Yawning] No. You didn’t wake me. I’ve been awake for a while now.

I tried to go back to sleep. But no luck. [Soft giggle]

Wait.. Let me just get my phone [grunting as you reach for your phone]... What time is it?

Oh geez. It's only 4 in the morning. [Sighs]

[You return your phone on the night stand]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Pause]

Everything okay? [Kiss]

I mean, besides not being able to go back to sleep.

Honey, you were basically flailing under the sheets there.

[Sleepy giggle] Maybe I should wrap my arms around you… M-hmm... 

Just like this… Would that help?

[Grunting a little] So you’ll stop moving around so much, silly.

And maybe I should bring my leg up over yours… How’s that?

Oh, I know you like.

[Softly] Or maybe... [Grunting a bit] I should roll over on top of you?

(SFX: Rustling sheets)

*Relaxed, Softly* I like laying on your chest like this. And I could stay here looking at your ridiculously cute face. [Giggle]

[Inhales] Mmm...And smell you...

You know, I really love the way you smell.

[Playfully smelling them all over]

[Giggling] What do you smell like?

[Thinking. Gently smelling them in between] Well...you don’t smell like anything in particular.

You kinda just smell nice...and clean... and fresh...

Yeah… it’s probably just the detergent and fabric softener.

[Chuckles] I don’t know how else to describe it...Just...y’know...

It’s a comforting smell…

[Whisper] Like, it reminds me that I’m home..and you’re with me. M-hmm.

[Tender kissing]

[Whisper] Oh, yeah...And most of all, I can do **that** easily when I’m perched here on your chest.

[You kiss them again tenderly]

[Soft giggle, whisper] And good morning to you, too.

[Pause, your relaxed breathing can be heard]

Are you really alright?...

Yeah?

No. I’m just making sure everything’s okay.

That you’re okay.

I know you’ve had a pretty busy week. And you’ve been working late a lot.

[Soft Giggling] Uhhh.. yeah, that’s why there has been an increased amounts of shoulder and back rubs lately.

[Whisper] You’re very welcome, love.

[Soft kissing]

Yeah, I’m fine. I am more than fine.

I’m here, you’re here, we’re in bed.  
Well, maybe we could use a few more hours of sleep. But here we are. [Giggle]

I don’t know about you but this early morning cuddle sesh is really making up for the lack of sleep. Don’t you think? [Soft giggle]

See? We’re the perfect cuddle buddies. [Kissing]

[Pause]

Babe? Can I ask a teeny tiny little favor?

Can you be big spoon? 

[Shivers] It’s getting super chilly.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

*Softly but excited* Yay! 

[Contented Sigh] Mmmm...ohhh, yes, baby… that’s the spot. Thank you.

[Pause]

[Sleepy laugh] I’m sorry. I don’t know...I’m afraid I have naturally cold feet.

Mmm...Admit it, though. You like it when you can get them all warm and toasty.

Seriously, babe. How are you always so warm?

You’re like a portable furnace or a personal space heater.

[Pause]

*Playful, Suggestive* Oh? I do that to you? I get you all hot and bothered? [Giggling] No. This is good. This works out perfectly.

I make you hot and bothered, so you can keep me warm.

Mm-hmm...That’s how it’s gonna work from now on. [Giggle]

*Playful* What? No? I’m not using you as my personal heater.  
You’re more than that.

You’re like the best cuddle buddy ever. M-hm.

*Thoughtful* You’re my amazing partner.

A great cook, at least by my standards. [Giggle]

*Sultry* And...You’re my lover. Sweet and sexy and just...Mfff.. addicting. [Giggle]

[Sensual kissing go for as long as you see fit]

[You’re a little breathless as you pull away]

[Blissful sigh]

[Pause]

*Affectionate* And most importantly…

*Heartfelt* You’re my best friend.

I mean, the sex is great, don’t get me wrong. [Giggle].

[Pause]

*Soft and loving* But when everything is all said and done and we’re past that phase of being all about the physicality in the relationship. In the end, there’s only you and that person.

And you are that person. You’re my person.

And I couldn’t ask for anything better than you being my best friend, too.

You’re the one I can open up to and be vulnerable to. Without the fear of being judged, but accepts me for me... for all of me. 

Sweetheart, you’re the one I want to tell all about how great my day went.

Or when I cry about the not-so great ones. You always have a warm hug ready, especially on those days. And I love you so much for that.

From the biggest things to the littlest things, **you’re** the one I want to share it with.

And of course I’ll be there for yours, cheering you on on your highs and supporting you on your lows.

Because that’s how it is. That’s how it works. That’s how we work.

[Pause]

[You are getting progressively sleepy from here]

[Sleepy laugh, whispers] Shut up… I know I’m sappy, and you like it… Just let me be.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

But seriously, I want you to know how thankful I am for you. I know our relationship is far from perfect, and we still have our differences...

But there are times in the morning when I wake up just before you do.

And I see your face...so close to mine.

*Amazed* And I can’t help but think, ‘Gosh. I can’t believe this person is with me’...

That you chose to be with me and knowing that you care about me just as much as I do you. It still boggles my mind at times.

And I just tell myself...I will never ever let this person out of my life.

[Soft laugh] Oh, good. That’s very reassuring. Good to know you’re not going anywhere anytime soon.

You better not. [soft giggle]

[Pause]

[Sleepy whisper] I love you, too.

[Several seconds of you just lightly breathing as you drift off]

[Yawning] Hmm?...

Yeah...I think I’m just about ready to...doze off…

You?....

Okay…

Good morning...I’ll see you in a bit. [Soft Kiss]

[Light and relaxed breathing for as long as you like]

(SFX: Ambient rain sounds)

(Fade out)

END


End file.
